Not to notice
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: Sometimes you have to pretend not to notice. GSR and Greg.


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI; they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities. I just borrow them for fun; this story is not for profit. And I do not own the song ROCK IS DEAD. I have no idea who does, but it's not me.

**Rating – **T

**Genre** **- **General

**Summary – **Sometimes you have to pretend not to notice. GSR and Greg.

**Spoilers – **None

**A/N – **Response to a private challenge from **louised**. First and last lines were provided, 1000 or less words. This story has (according to Microsoft Word) 608 words. **Thegreatbluespoon** was nice enough to take a last minute look at this. Still as a true only child, in case there're are some, all mistakes are mine, not sharing them Jess.

**Not to notice**

"**It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying." Grissom said** to Greg, rather loudly, as he walked into the break room.

Marilyn Manson's 'Rock is dead' was playing on the stereo. An oblivious Greg Sanders was singing and dancing around the room, wearing a latex glove as a hat, lab goggles on his forehead and using a sharpie as a microphone. Grissom's voice startled the young CSI.

"Shit!" he yelled when he heard Grissom, and quickly hitting the stop button. "Sorry, didn't see you guys. I was just… um… just…"

"Jumping around with a glove on your head." Sara finished for him, trying to suppress a laugh, and failing at it.

"Yes… I mean no. I was doing an experiment." Greg removed the goggles from his head.

"Is that so?" Grissom stared at him, "Care to share with us, Greg?" He sat on the couch; he looked at the latex glove, which still rested on Greg's head.

Sara prepared two cups of coffee, handing one to Grissom as she sat beside him. This didn't go unnoticed by Greg; but he decided to ignore it, just as he decided to ignore the fact that Grissom and Sara always arrive within a 10 minute difference, and the fact that at least twice a month Grissom smelled like the vanilla scented shampoo that Sara uses, and the biggest thing that Greg pretended not to notice was the fact that, when Grissom grew his beard Sara wore scarves, lots of scarves. It was the middle of the summer for Christ's sake, and the woman wore scarves!

"I think that my four-nineteen was an accidental death," Greg put a couple photos on the table, "see here," he pointed at a red line under the victim's mouth, "I also saw it on his friend's forehead, and…" he took out the CD from the stereo, "this was in their CD player. The friend says that they were dancing and playing around the living room," Greg took a sip from his coffee, "then he left for 20 minutes and went to the neighbour's house. When he came back the vic was already dead. I checked his alibi, it's true."

"And how does that involve you wearing a glove on your head?" Grissom asked. He had to admit that the sight of Greg with the glove was funny.

Greg took off the glove, revealing a red line on his forehead, just like the one on the vic's face. He was grinning while Grissom and Sara looked at the mark.

"I think he was running around with the glove covering his nose and mouth," Greg explained, and demonstrated by covering his face with the glove, and taking it off. "He couldn't see, tripped over with the coffee table, hit his head, was out cold, and asphyxiated." Greg started picking up the photos, "his friend probably took of the glove to let him die with some dignity."

"Well, it would've been strange to find a dead guy with a latex glove on his face looking like a monster from a bad Sci-Fi movie." Sara said.

Greg pretended not to notice Grissom's hand caressing Sara's, and he pretended not to notice the huge smile on her face. He still didn't comprehend why Sara was with Grissom; after all he was funnier than Grissom, and easier to get along with. He liked the guy, but c'mon, he's not exactly the best around.

He took the file and his cup of coffee, noticing the look that the couple was sharing, as **he was leaving, he turned to say, "Well, you know, sometimes truth can be stranger than fiction"**

**CSI**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­A/N 2 - **Yes, it is possible to wear a latex glove in the way I describe it, I've seen it once in my life and it's funny to watch, but I don't recommend doing it, it could be dangerous. Also check out **louised**'s Strange Experiences, in respond to the same challenge.


End file.
